


A Cherry on Top

by DamselInDeduction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A little sexy, But not sexual, F/M, Flash Fic, Prompt Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamselInDeduction/pseuds/DamselInDeduction
Summary: Sherlollicon Flash fic (although I cheated and didn't use a timer)Prompts were Sherlolly and Soda and/or Bicycle. Location was either Molly’s home or Angelo’s. I combined what I could.This thing got a bit silly, hope you like it!
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58
Collections: Sherlollicon 2020 Flash Fic





	A Cherry on Top

_They had agreed to go slow._  


Sherlock wanted to do this right. He was absolutely and unequivocally in love with Molly Hooper, and she deserved every bit of romance and wooing he could offer her. And that brought them to a quiet corner in Angelo’s restaurant for a candlelit dinner for two.  


_They had agreed to go slow._  


But the wait was going to kill him.  


Gone were the oversized jumpers and baggy clothing of the morgue. Tonight she was dressed in a sapphire silk dress that accentuated every dangerous curve that Molly Hooper had been hiding. This wasn’t the little black dress from that horrible Christmas- this dress was inspiring visceral reactions that he could do little to act on here in a restaurant. A trail of kisses her could leave down her neck, caress moving up her thighs, all the skin no doubt softer than the silk of the dress…  


They conversed about their day, but he was sure he sounded curt and distracted. He’d ordered and eaten, but he couldn’t recall what or how much. His brain was telling him to focus on her words and they’re conversation, while his body was telling him to throw her over his shoulder and haul her back to Baker Street to show her just how much he….  


“..I mean, I suppose, I’m assuming you’ve had sex before?”  


_Wait, what had he missed???_  


He watched Molly smile. She had his attention now, and she knew it.  


“Oh, there you are. Everything alright, Sherlock?”  


He felt himself buffer for a moment, as he took in the table. Dinner had been cleared- _how had he missed that?_ \- the bottle of wine was drained, his glass empty hers full…  


“Right, yes, sex. Yeeesss, I’ve certainly had sex before, just not- well, not what you would call—“  


“Oh, le bella coppia,” a booming voice interrupted and was joined by a strong clap to the back that Sherlock was not expecting. The breath was knocked out of him, and he jolted forward in shock.  


Molly watched the entire scene in amusement.  


"What would you like for dessert, bella?”  


“The meal was lovely, Angelo, but I’m quite full,” but the burly man was already shaking his head before she’d finished speaking.  


“No, no, for you something special. Light and a little sweet. I have the perfect thing.”  


And once again, it was the two of them. Sherlock was breathing hard for multiple reasons now, but Molly apparently wasn’t done torturing him yet.  


“So you’ve had sex before, but you were saying?...”  


_We agreed to go slow. We agreed to go slow. Keep it together Holmes…_  


Sherlock took a deep breath, and placed his hand across the table, in a silent request for Molly’s hand. Her face softened, and Sherlock gained a bit of confidence from the contact. He ran his thumb over her hand lightly.  


“It’s been a very long time, and I’ve never been with anyone I’ve loved. So you’ll have to be patient with me.”  


“Oh, Sherlock,” her smile was warm and genuine. “I’ve heard it’s like a riding a bicycle- one never quite forgets how. But we’ll figure it all out together, I promise.”  


They released their hands as Angelo approached with a frothy pink beverage and placed it before Molly.  


“This is an Italian soda. Light, fresh, and with sweet cherries. Perfect after dinner, yes?”  


Sherlock grinned. Nothing quite went together like Molly Hooper and cherries. Angelo was right- it was perfect.  


“Cherries! Thank you, Angelo!”  


He watched Molly wrap her lips around the straw, and once again felt his body stirring at the sight. She looked up at him and winked.  


“Mol-ly,” he warned.  


“Oh, this reminds me of something I haven’t done in a while.” She popped a cherry out of the drink, stem and all.  


Sherlock watched with slightly wide eyes.  


Only moments passed before she smiled in victory, and removed the knotted cherry stem from her mouth.  


“Still got it!” she exclaimed.  


“No more, nope.” Sherlock jumped up from his seat, and pulled Molly up from hers. “Baker Street now. I tried to do slow, but you can’t- with the dress and the cherry and-“  


“Oh, thank God. I thought you’d never ask- a girl can only wait so long.” She planted a quick, hard kiss on his mouth, before dragging a now speechless Sherlock out the door.  


_They had agreed to go slow._

_But the wait was over._


End file.
